Bonded Forever
by MzPeachesMellark
Summary: Harry and Ginny formed a bond from day one. Do to some events Harry parents live and take Harry to hide. Leaving Neville to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry and his family come back for what would have been his second year at Hogwarts. Some characters maybe be a bit OOC. None to worry. Sorry, summaries not my thing.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: **__This will be the only disclaimer because I have a statement from THE Harry potter to prove I didn't create him or his world._

_HARRY: This young lady did not create me, I'm way older and she's too crazy._

_ME: Awe thank you, Harry._

_See no way I could have done it. Potter has spoken._

_**Author's Note:**__ This begins from when Harry was a little baby and Ginny was just born. Harry's parents shall live in this story! I just love them too much to leave for dead. ONWARD!_

It was August 11, 1981, 1: 38 in the afternoon when Baby Harry Potter fell still. Harry was just in the middle of playing with his dad's glasses when he just stopped. He wouldn't move, blink, or eat. Truth be told, his parents were just glad he was breathing. It was well past an hour before Harry finally snapped out of it. Harry went back to playing with his dad's glasses as if nothing happened. Relieved James and Lily hug their son before putting him down for a nap. What they didn't know was things were only going to get weirder.

Every night since then, Harry would apparate to see the newly born baby girl named Ginerva. They'd just sleep all night cuddled. It wasn't until the night of October 31, that either set of parents found out. Harry's parents were just coming to check on him after noticing that he haven't been crying a night for a month. They saw his crib empty and flooed for Sirius and Remus to help search for him. Ginerva's mother decided she wanted to watch her precious angel sleep for once. Molly opens the door, move towards the crib to see Little Ginerva sleeping peaceful with another baby. Molly calls for her husband at once.

"Where you think he came from Arthur?" Molly inquired.

"I don't know but Dumbledore just flooed saying James and Lily's son have gone missing. I'm guessing you've found him", Arthur told her.

"Well then tell them to come over here."

Arthur leaves to go downstairs to the fireplace. While Molly tries to decide on rather to remove Harry from her daughter's crib. She decided she should just as her husband, James, and Lily came in. she went to pick Baby Potter when she was thrown back. Arthur rushed over to his wife.

"Molly dear, are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened?" Molly responded.

"I don't know."

Lily walked to the crib, with caution, and gently shook Harry trying to wake him.

"Harry come on, we have to take you home now."

Harry still a sleep tightened his hold on Ginny. He, did however, spoke his first two words, "My Ginny". The parents were shocked at this. What could this mean? Why was it happening? James felt a disturbance with the wards around the house at Godric Hollows. This meant Voldemort has found their home.

"Lily-flower, Voldemort found our home, his there now", James whispered in urgency.

Lily turned to him in fear, but quickly at her baby with worry. She let loose a single tear that formed. She took a deep breath before looking at Molly and Arthur.

"May we stay here for the night, before we go into hiding? Voldemort found our home and we can't go back", Lily begged.

"Sure, you can."

Molly left to go get some spare blankets to give them. Arthur went to go transfigure the couch downstairs into a bed for two. Lily bent over to give Harry a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Stay here 'til morning, we'll take you then. We have to go hide, but you'll see her again soon", Lily promised.

Lily knows he probably can't understand her, but felt like he needed to hear this.

"Come on, Lily, we need some rest", James grabbed her hand. "It's been a long night.

"Okay", Lily really was tired. "Goodnight, Harry, Ginny."

With that Mr. and Mrs. Potter went out the room and down the stairs to bed. James went to bed as soon as his head was on the pillow. Lily took a little longer to slip into the world of dream. She was too worried about the events to come. She pulled her husband's arm around her, snuggled into his body, and drifted to sleep. Never imagining that her baby is in for one crazy life.


	2. Chapter 1: Sorting

Nearly eleven years has past with so much different. Harry is no longer a baby. Harry is now twelve, a spitting image of his father with his mother's eyes. Only Harry isn't as innocent as he once was, he's been training and training. He's muscular for a twelve year old and more advanced than most children his age, muggle and magically. Harry was brought up in Muggle neighborhood in France, then London for the last two years, hidden in plain sight. His mother, Lily, is sad he didn't get a normal childhood, but she felt somewhat better with him going to school this year.

Harry insisted he go to school, he felt that it was important that he went to Hogwarts this year. What he didn't know it was because Ginny was starting her first year there and was excited. Neither knowing that the emptiness they've been feeling or the longing was the other. They always knew what the other need or wanted but never said anything to anyone. At this very Ginny is on the Hogwarts Express with her brothers and Hermione. Harry was talking with his parents while riding their brooms to Hogwarts. Lily rode with Harry; she was worried he falls off. She decided to be a backseat driver just in case.

"Harry, are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? Sirius, James, Remus, and I can teach you everything you need to know", Lily was once again trying to get him to change his mind.

"Yes, Mum, I'm sure. This year just feel right, besides we can't hide forever. To top it off Voldemort already have someone else to go after. I'll be fine, Mum, the Marauders will be there to help out", Harry said with reassurance.

"Lily-flower, we raised him well, he could defend himself against four fully grown wizards, and nine muggles", James said reassuringly.

James agrees with Harry, they couldn't hide him forever. He needs to interact with people his own age not just middle aged adults. Plus he needs to discover girls. James couldn't live with his self if his heir grows up bitter and alone. James looks over at his son wondering if his wanting to go to Hogwarts this year had anything to do with Molly and Arthur Weasley's daughter. She's a year younger after all. Honestly he was a little worried; he doesn't know what was going on.

They continued flying along the train tracks. They were quite behind the train; they would get there maybe thirty minutes to an hour late. None of them seem to mind though.

Sorting had just finished when two brooms come flying through the window. Lily ended up flying off the room, Harry jumped off after her. James grabbed Harry's broom so it would fly off unattended. Harry grabbed his mum, turned over so he would be the one to feel impact. The hit the ground hard Harry let out a quick, deep groan.

"Mum, are you alright?" Harry asked a little raspy.

"Better question, Sweetie, is if you are okay?" Lily asked half amused, half concerned.

James landed and helped his wife and son up. James looks around to see everyone looking at them, but choose to ignore them. He turns back to his frantic wife whose order their son to take off his shirt, so she can check for damage.

"Mum, I'm fine, and I refuse to take off my shirt", Harry said.

Lily glared at him, she knew he break within a minute. Harry was feeling uncomfortable; he decided to look anywhere but at his mum. That's when he saw her, looking at him in curiosity. He felt it, a pull towards her. Harry smiled at her, she blushed. His mum hit him upside the hide.

"Harry James, you do as I say. I am your mother!" Lily fumed.

Harry forced his self to look at his mum.

"Mum, we in public", Harry tried talking sense.

"Fine but if it's something serious…" she left it there.

"I'm fine, I had worse happen", Harry shrugged it off. "When do I get sorted or did we miss it."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you've missed sorting, but let me just summon the sorting hat", Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore held out his hand and a few moments the sorting hat was in his hand. Harry walked up to the old wizard, and slightly bowed his head so Albus could put the hat on his head. The hat was placed on his head and it began to talk to him.

"Well we've found the young Weasley's mate."

"Mate? What do you mean mate?" Harry inquired.

"You, my boy, have soul-bonded with one, Ginevra Weasley", Sorting hat said.

Harry looked over to the red hair girl at the Gryffindor table. That must be Ginevra, she's the only I feel a pull to.

"Can you just pick a house for me?" Harry asked tiredly.

"You belong in all houses, so you have no house. Can though just say you belong to Gryffindor, so you can be with Ginevra. She was the same way", Sorting Hat said chuckling.

Harry just nodded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sorting hat shouted.

Gryffindor cheered loudly, but not as loud as James. Harry took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat right next to Ginny.

_**A/N: **__Boring, I know, but I kept getting pulled away but someone. "Hey do this!" Or "Aye do that!" Annoying. Anyways I do suspect it will start getting longer. _


End file.
